Drops of Rain Were In Her Hair
by Icy Wings
Summary: It ends with a kiss. Note: This story contains drabbles going to NevilleGinny, HermioneRon, and HarryLuna. Mostly HarryLuna.
1. Drops of Raine Were in Her Hair

Drops of Rain Were In Her Hair

Raindrops plopped upon her scraggly hair as she spun without care. He saw her. She laughed. He didn't understand why. Both were soaking wet. Both didn't care. They didn't move to leave. She said hello to him in that dream like voice. They danced in the rain, or rather she did. He didn't dance. She understood; he didn't entirely. Drops of rain were in her hair. His eyes watched her. She slipped; he broke her fall. Misty orb like eyes met those of green. In the end, it ended with a kiss.

The End


	2. Drops of Snow

Drops of Snow

Snowflakes danced in a flurry around a supposedly insane Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor simply watched from a window with his green eyes watching the blond with curiosity. He never did understand why she liked being out so much. Blond hair flew as the wind blew. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. With her protuberant eyes, she walked as if it were Spring when it was Winter. Drops of snow were in her hair. Drops of snow were on her _lips_. He blushed at the thought. Harry Potter kiss Luna Lovegood? The insanity of people.

Fin


	3. Flowers

-1**Flowers**

They say that flowers can speak for you with their own special language. When I was younger I always thought that that saying literally meant that flowers could speak vocally. For a while, I would always just stare at flowers waiting for them to speak to me in a language only I would understand. It wasn't until Dad found me talking to flowers did he have to explain to me what that saying actually meant. This was when our little flower messages came to be. Before I went to Hogwarts, Dad would give me a flower as a sort of secret message depending on their meaning in the language of flowers. If he had to leave me for a few days during the Summer, he would give her a purple hyacinth, the 'I'm sorry' flower. I never really liked seeing that flower in my room because I then knew that something was cancelled. When Mom died, I couldn't bear seeing those purple hyacinth. I still feel a pang of sadness whenever I see one. One day when I came down with the flu that lasted for weeks, Daddy would leave a flower by my bed. The flower he left was usually a yarrow, quite a strange name, the flower of healing and health. Yet the chances of using flowers as a secret message began to fade once I started Hogwarts. I guess I should have seen it coming. I wouldn't be able to see him every day. But every time I wake up in the Ravenclaw Dormitory, I always check if there is a flower for me. Maybe that's one of the reasons why some of my dorm mates call me 'Loony Lovegood'. I usually search through my drawers, trunks, anything that is my territory in search of a flower. Some of the girls simply ignored it, which I found it quite fine. But then there were the other girls who simply looked at me as if I were some deranged monkey.

One day in my 6th year, I was surprised to see an azalea1 greeting me. I hadn't expected to see flowers by my bedside during those dark times. Harry, Ronald, and Hermione had not returned to Hogwarts. I didn't know why, nor did Neville. Ginny knew though, and it wasn't until we had asked where they were did she tell us. I didn't want to say anything, but it sure did hurt me to know that Neville nr I was informed. I felt rather abandoned. I suppose it happens though. I just hope it won't happen again. When Ginny told us, Neville got rather pale. I, on the other hand, was completely calm. Though I did care greatly for Harry, I would not act as dramatic or weepy as Ginny made it appear. Oh you didn't know that I cared greatly for Harry Potter? Well, not many do. I first started to like Ronald, but it wasn't until I realized he liked Hermione did I start to like Harry. Actually, I started to like Harry around my 4th year near Christmas. It was during the last DA meetings before Christmas. I didn't realize that I liked him until we were under the mistletoe. Too bad he didn't kiss me, it would have been nice. When he jumped out of the mistletoe, I simply started to talk about nargles in order to hide my disappointment in my heart. As time went on I tried my best to be platonic but I guess I did drop a few hints. Well, maybe I didn't but I believe I did. When he had asked me to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party in my 5th year, I was rather pleased.

Oh yes, the mysterious azalea. Well, as you can imagine I wrote to my Father in one of my questions asking, 'Did you happen to leave me an azalea by my bedside?' I wasn't surprised to find out that he didn't, though I began to wonder who. For a moment, I wondered whether or not I should think it could be Harry. Well, I suppose it could be somehow though I highly doubted it. Still, I had the azalea at my bedside. Then the next day, I was greeted by a blue salvia along with the azalea. Still I could not think of someone. Thus, I simply accepted the flowers and hoped this sender would reveal himself to me one day. I had no clue that I would have to wait two years to find our who the flowers were coming from. Two years! I never expected that! And for those two years, I received a flower each day. Sometimes I went on for days with the same flowers. Other times I was greeted by a bouquet. Either way, I had no idea how these flowers greeted me.

One time, I was given a variegated tulip2 which caused me to smile. Many people said that to me. Daddy always told me I was granted this beauty from Mom. Sometimes I saw a viscaria and would laugh. How could I dance with someone if I didn't know if there person was there or where they were? Sometimes there were irises, rose leafs, snowdrops, or pine when events in the paper were pretty bad. I wasn't surprised. Though I was at times surprised at seeing palm leaves instead of flowers once in a while3. As each passing day went, each flower brought a smile to me. I suppose it was something I was grateful for. Somehow, having those flowers caused me to smile more and feel as if someone cared about me. Not many in Hogwarts liked me very much. Most just didn't like me for being 'strange.' I guess they had never heard of the word unique.

The day after Harry had vanquished Voldemort for the final time, I wasn't surprised to see a nasturtium and palm leaves. Though I did see Harry during the summer for Harry's triumph occurred at the end of the school year, nothing of what I had hoped would occur. He didn't kiss me, nor did I find out who had given me flowers. Even when I moved into my own apartment, I was still greeted by a flower daily. To tell you the truth, I wasn't bothered by this. One day, when I told Ginny of the flowers still at my bedside in my apartment she got rather bothered.

"You still get them?" She asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes," I answered.

"Did you ever find out who gives them to you?"

"No."

"Did you ever try to find out?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea who might have sent these flowers?"

"Not a clue. I've checked with all but one."

"Who?"

"I won't say," I said rather calmly.

"Oh come on Luna. I promise I won't tell!"

"Oh fine," I said, "Harry Potter."

At this, Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Oh? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I just think he could have done so since whenever Harry had destroyed a horcrux, there was a palm leaf or a nasturtium."

"You could have thought it was Ron," Ginny answered back trying not to look rather bothered by my accusation. I suppose she still cared about Harry, though I thought she had a strange in showing it. She dated two boys during our sixth year and three in our seventh.

"Ginny, Ron obviously loves Hermione."

"Yea, but still…"

I simply smiled and sipped my tea. I didn't want Ginny to be angry about my flowers. She was one of the few people I talk to now that we've graduated Hogwarts. Although whenever we see Harry in Diagon Alley, I couldn't help but notice how Ginny tried to have Harry's attention solely on herself. I didn't mind. Yet the flower I was granted had no indication of Ginny at all. I suppose Harry began to notice how little of a chance he's been given to speak to me. Thus, when I got an owl from him asking me to meet him in Hogsmeade I was rather pleased.

I came into Hogsmeade on that sunny day with a sundress with jeans underneath. I don't remember what Harry was wearing, but I remember it was rather nice. It was sunny, and we were in the Three Broomsticks. We talked about anything that came to us. Ginny, what we were doing now, anything that popped into my head. Harry asked about The Quibbler, and I told him that my Dad was still editor and that it was doing well. Somehow, in the midst of our conversation, I told him of the flowers. Well he didn't seem surprise. I suppose he might have heard about them from Ginny.

"Did you like them?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who gave them to you?"

"No."

He didn't say anything about the flowers, though as days went by I saw more invitations to meet somewhere from Harry. Still, he would ask that question every single outing. 'Did you ever find out who gave them to you?' 'No,' would always be my response. I didn't understand why he tried to hide his smile when I answered. One day though, I understood. He came knocking on my apartment door one day. That day, I was not greeted by a flower by my bedside. I was rather sad at seeing that not a flower was in sight. When I answered the door, there was Harry Potter with a single red rose in his hand. Before I could even say anything, I felt his lips pressed upon mine. It was rather nice. A bit unusual, but quite nice. Mom was right. Kissing isn't so bad. Oh, you didn't know that Harry was the first boy to kiss me?

Once we pulled away, I couldn't but smile.

"Now do you know who sent you those flowers?"

"Yes Harry, I do."

**Fin**

1 Azaleas means 'take care of yourself for me' in this situation.

2 Variegated tulips means beautiful eyes.

3 Palm Leaves - victory and success. Harry would send Luna palm leaves whenever he won a battle, found and destroyed a horcrux.


	4. Lullaby

-1Lullaby

"_**And for every season in the year,**_

_**Always know that we are near,**_

_**I love you so,**_

_**I don't want to let you go," **_sang Luna as she rocked her first born to sleep. Sitting in a rocking chair in the baby's nursery, Luna sang a lulling lullaby to her first child. It was night, and the toddler had just awoken from a deep slumber. As Luna sang, she held her child close to her. It had been a year since the death of Voldemort, yet death eaters still roamed free. Her baby was still in danger. His baby was still in danger. Recently word broke out that death eaters were getting ready to strike the Potter family. Hearing this had caused Luna to become protective over her child. She knew full well that the death eaters would do anything to kill Harry, Luna, and especially their only son. Holding her baby close to her, Luna tried to appear strong. She had read somewhere that children are likely to have mental problems if they see their mothers break down in drastic situations. Luna was afraid, but she did not want to show her fear to her son.

As always, Luna had her wand tucked in behind her ear for safe keeping. _'Harry, where are you?' _Luna thought as she rocked baby Benjamin Potter, _'You should be back by now.' _Lately Luna Potter, formerly known as Luna Lovegood, has been having worries about her husband and child. She looked down at innocent green eyes. Harry had said he would be home early. Closing her eyes, she continued to sing. Her voice soft and sweet. Barely a trace of worry or fear in Luna's voice.

"_**Close your eyes my love,**_

_**And watch the turtle doves,**_

_**I'll be protect you here,**_

_**I'll protect you everywhere."**_

She continued to sing regardless of her worries. _'He's coming, I know he is,' _Luna thought as she looked at the clock. This was one of the few times Harry wasn't true to his words to Luna. Rocking her baby to her own rhythm, Luna heard the door burst open. It wasn't Harry. Fear almost caused her to stop her singing. _'No, Ben will be fine,' _She thought as she kept her calm exterior. Hearing footsteps raid the first floor, Luna was thankful that Ben did not utter a sound. _'Harry, please come,' _She thought as she heard footsteps run up the stairs. _'They're coming,' _Luna thought as she tucked Ben back into bed. Harry Potter will come soon. Yes, he will. He must. Standing guard in front of her baby, Luna was sensing a need for protection as many mothers must have had. This feel of protecting made her feel as if she needed to protect Ben. She needed to and she had to. This was her son. Ben is her first and only son. Luna would give her own life in order to save her child.

"_**So goodnight my dear,**_

_**Have no fear,**_

_**I'll be here,**_

_**I'll be here."**_

Singing softly to Ben in fear if him waking to the commotion, Luna heard the death eaters open the door. Actually, it was more like blasting the door down. Ben did not stir. "You will not have my baby," Luna says without a trace of her normal 'dreamy' voice. Her protuberant eyes holding determination and armed with a wand, Luna was ready. It was obvious that Luna was heavily at a disadvantage. For one thing, she couldn't let this deatheater near her baby. She could only stay in the farthest corner of the room, which was where the baby was. Before the death eater could cast the spell, a familiar voice yelled out a curse. Luna didn't recognize what the curse was, but was simply relieved at who was the castor.

"Luna," Harry Potter said as he quickly embraced her. For a moment, Luna paused and simply closed her eyes. She didn't know where or when Harry had arrived. She heard other familiar voices fighting the death eaters down stairs. Before Luna could do anything, she heard Ben whimper. The two parents turned to their young child with a soft smile.

"_**Tonight my dear,**_

_**Remember we're near,**_

_**And for ever night,**_

_**You remember my lullaby."**_


End file.
